The Life and Death of Toyo Harada Vol 1 4
| Series = ''The Life and Death of Toyo Harada'' | Volume = 1 | Issue = 4 | Date = | Previous = | Next = | Event = | EventPrevious = | EventNext = }} Solicitation Wait, did THAT really just happen in the last cliffhanger? Oh, man... Can Toyo’s team recover or will they never be the same again? Trust us, you don’t want to miss the acclaimed limited series about the world’s most powerful man. Chapter IV: The Empty Man Appearances Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * ** ** ** ** Villains: * * Multi-national anti-Harada forces ** * ** Other Characters: * * Hippies ** *** ''Sam & Toyo's yet to be born baby'' * Ingrid & Toyo's baby * Unnamed agent of the Harbinger Foundation * Unnamed soldier Locations: * ** *** **** ***** **** ***** Farming collective * Present day ** *** **** ***** **** ***** ** Earth's Orbit *** Space Elevator Items: * Angela's harness * Angela's shield generating chest armor * ** Neural net ** Decoy ** Energy absorption * Oxygen tank ** * Vehicles: * Harbinger transport ship * * Volkswagen Type 2 Credits * Pencilers: , * Inkers: , * Colorists: , * Letterers: * Cover Artists: & (A), & (B), ©, & (Pre-Order) * Editors: (senior), (associate) * Senior Editorial Director: }} Synopsis Pre-Order Edition The Pre-Order Edition of this issue contains the following exclusive material: * The Life and Death of Toyo Harada #4 Cover Gallery (1 page) ** Textless Cover A ** Textless Cover B ** Textless Cover C ** Textless Pre-Order Edition Cover * The Life and Times of Toyo Harada, Part Four (09/13/09) (2 pages) ** An interview with the industrialist and CEO of the Harbinger Foundation ** Part Four is about Harada dropping off the face of the Earth in the (late) 60s and (early) 70s, however, he avoids giving any answer by telling a joke (!) and the interviewer doesn't remember why he didn't insist on Harada answering the question. * Page in Process (2 pages) ** Line art, colors, and lettered final for page 24 * Inside the Foundation Zone - script excerpts and inked art (2 pages) ** Burn, Baby, Burn ** Vest-Dressed ** Point Guard ** Brave Dog ** Hell-icopter ** 99 Problems, But A Torso Ain't One * Lost in Charlotte (1 page) ** Joshua Dysart on Harada's amnesia Notes * In the "Lost in Charlotte" piece that can be found in the Pre-Order Edition, writer Joshua Dysart reveals that the flashback scenes in this issue are following right after the 1969 events in ''Harbinger: Harbinger Wars'': "It's young man Toyo Harada from immediately after the first Harbinger War, when Toyo had subsumed his memories into his consciousness to protect himself from the first Rising Spirit director's ''psychic storm attack''." Quotes Gallery Cover Art File:TOYO 004 COVER-A SUAYAN.jpg|'Cover A' by Mico Suayan & Diego Rodriguez TOYO 004 COVER-B LASHLEY.jpg|'Cover B' by Ken Lashley & Ulises Arreola TOYO 004 COVER-C CHANG.jpg|'Cover C' by Nen Chang TOYO 004 VARIANT-PRE-ORDER CAFU.jpg|'Pre-Order Edition Cover' by Cafu & Andrew Dalhouse Textless Cover Art TOYO 004 COVER-C CHANG TEXTLESS.jpg|'Cover C Textless' by Nen Chang Preview TOYO 004 001.jpg TOYO 004 002.jpg TOYO 004 003.jpg TOYO 004 004.jpg TOYO 004 005.jpg TOYO 004 006.jpg Related References External links